1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a bean bag flashlight and more particularly pertains to facilitating the reading of a held document by placing a flashlight on the shoulder of a reader.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The use of flashlights of known designs and configurations is known in the prior art. More specifically, flashlights of known designs and configurations heretofore devised and utilized for the purpose of facilitate illuminating objects and reading through known methods and apparatuses are known to consist basically of familiar, expected, and obvious structural configurations, notwithstanding the myriad of designs encompassed by the crowded prior art which has been developed for the fulfillment of countless objectives and requirements.
By way of example, a plurality of United States patents disclose flashlights and bean bags but nothing in the prior art discloses a bean bag flashlight as disclosed and claimed herein.
In this respect, the bean bag flashlight according to the present invention substantially departs from the conventional concepts and designs of the prior art, and in doing so provides an apparatus primarily developed for the purpose of facilitating the reading of a held document by placing a flashlight on the shoulder of a reader.
Therefore, it can be appreciated that there exists a continuing need for a new and improved bean bag flashlight which can be used for facilitating the reading of a held document by placing a flashlight on the shoulder of a reader. In this regard, the present invention substantially fulfills this need.